


Cumber Knows

by Nywe



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Intersex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Saiyans are intersex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Willful Ignorance, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nywe/pseuds/Nywe
Summary: Cumber has the smell of caramels stuck in his nose day in and day out -- and its all Gohan's fault. Surely his mate expects him to get fresh on him... Especially when it suddenly feels like back then... like he was floating in a sea of caramel.Why's he purring like that?





	Cumber Knows

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEHOW CUMBER/GOHAN HAPPENED AND I AM NOT SORRY.
> 
> *Kissy face.* For you, Tama, bby~
> 
> Also the only real violence, I believe, is the biting and a some rough sex.

Gohan inhales deeply, enjoying the warmth surrounding him, and the arms around him... Even with a nose snuffing at his neck, and extra strong, extra sharp teeth barely grazing his skin.

The demi Saiyan shifts some, pushing and rolling his hips back against the much taller Saiyan, eliciting a noise between a growl and a purr from his bedmate, as Gohan's rear and legs rub against Cumber's pelvis. Against and slightly along his very obvious erection. He can even feel where the head touches at his back and smears some pre on his skin. He's never sure why cum on his skin was exciting.

He didn't quite want to get up yet, and he'd already made it clear that he doesn't mind what Cumber does to him as long as he doesn't kill him, even during sleep... The displaced Saiyan had given him a bizarre look and a deep frown, before making him choose a safeword.

Banana. Not that he was going to use it. He'd been serious when he said he can do whatever he wanted with the exception of murdering him.

Gohan's not expecting the large tongue along the bite scar at his neck, and even though he expects the abnormally sharp teeth (even for a Saiyan), they still make him jolt some and whimper. Cumber snuffs against his neck like he's laughing, making Gohan want to whap him with a pillow. Not for touching him, but for laughing at him. So mean...

There's a large hand traveling down his side and along his hip, that curls forward to pull Gohan's leg back, along with a bit of the blanket. Excitement thrums through the demi Saiyan as the hand travels back to his inner thighs. Gohan feels fingertips move through slick on his thighs before they curl, palming Gohan's testes and pushing two fingers behind them to rub the lips of his vagina near his clit. Gohan chokes some, hips jerking and trembling at the sudden, intense sensation -- eliciting another taunting laugh from Cumber.

Cumber's lucky he likes him dammit... teasing him like this.

It's not long before Cumber's persistent rubbing and circling about the halfbreed's clit through the lips of his soaked sex has him trembling like a leaf as he cums, feeling embarrassed as he catches a slight glimpse of him squirting. His legs would have probably squeezed the life out of the ancient Saiyan's arm, had one of his legs not been held back by Cumber's other hand. Gohan's breathing deep and trying to catch his breath, still pretending to be asleep as his bedmate shifts more, pushing his large, warm hand down a little further, until he's sinking the same two fingers from before into the sopping wet entrance.

"Oh --"

Gohan can feel the burn of the sudden stretch of such large fingers penetrating him. Not that he minds, like... at all. It felt good, he enjoyed that sudden stretched feeling... He really hopes Cumber doesn't stretch him too much, he wants to feel that hypersensitive feeling, and feel every centimeter of him. He has no idea if that's because of the Saiyan in him, or if that's the Human in him. Maybe both? Both sides of his family were rather uh... daring. And weird.

Maybe it's both.

Cumber snorts with amusement at Gohan's neck, and snuffs, rubbing his nose against his skin -- the halfbreed shivers, head tilting to give him more space. He feels the draw of the abnormally sharp teeth (even for a Saiyan) along his skin, causing little shivers to dart through him, to pearl his nipples without being touched. Both felt irritated against the blanket, and hot, and he really wished Cumber would touch them. Sure, he could do it himself, but then obviously he would definitely not be pretending to sleep anymore. Can't have that --

There's a tug of Gohan's leg, where it was resting back over Cumber's thick leg, making Gohan feel even smaller than he already was. He can't focus enough to try and figure out what Cumber's doing to his leg, other than lifting it over his forearm. Thick, strong digits spread his pussy and he can't help but jerk slightly, and flex around the two fingers with a soft whine. He turns his head some, face more towards the ceiling, his brow furrowed and raised, mouth open and jaw trembling. Cumber purrs -- and rolls his hips, grinding his cock against his own knuckles and Gohan's breeder. The halfling can feel his stomach do somersaults... not just a flip, but somersaults, as excitement thrums through his core. He's anxious and eager... but he can't let the game be up just yet, right? The arm is suddenly gone from under his leg, and instead, Cumber's much longer, thicker tail wraps twice around his leg above the knee. He wonders what he's doing with his other hand now, though, but is momentarily distracted when Cumber pushes his fingers deeper into Gohan. He trembles, and whines softly. Gohan wants more so bad, but he also knows Cumber likes to be a big tease and make him squirm.

He knows because Cumber told him so himself, proudly, no less.

So basically... it was up to Cumber, unless Gohan decided he was suddenly no longer "sleeping". A thick thumb presses and rubs, firm and careful, at the plush gland under his tail, and Gohan chokes on his own oxygen, feeling his tail curl backwards and bristle a stripe up the top of it. He knows, because his tail is sensitive, of course, but because that's the only spot he feels like the fur raised, as it tickled some. Well, at least he knew where Cumber's other hand was now. "Pretty, _sleeping_ little thing." Cumber sounds like he's laughing, even though he's not actually laughing -- but it sounds like there's laughter in his voice... dammit, Gohan feels paranoid.

Each rub of the pad of Cumber's thumb against his sensitizing external gland under his tail has his hips jerk and tremble. It wasn't terribly long before there was slick between the large thumb and his swollen gland; but it felt like forever, with Cumber slowly, almost casually stretching him. At least he'd moved to three fingers, finally. It was getting to the point that he was starting to not care about pretending to be asleep -- to the point where he was going to mount Cumber and impale himself (and get scolded for it after but dammit, he's a Saiyan, and he's resilient, let him live a little).

Fingers pull free of his soaked cunt -- not only could he feel so, but the soft squelch was... embarrassingly loud in the rather quiet room. He whimpers some in protest without even thinking about it. Gohan knows what he wants is coming, but he still can't help but feel sad at the loss _something_ rubbing into him. "Shhh, I'll give you what you want, boy." Cumber's voice is gruff and his tongue flicks out to lick a surprisingly thin line along the shell of Gohan's ear; he can't help but feel that the big guy is feeling a bit feisty... or at least, much feistier than he was a bit ago.

Suddenly, there's another slide of Cumber's cock between his legs -- but he doesn't penetrate, he just... grinds along and between his legs. The thought that his own juices are slowly lubing up at least part of Cumber's cock is exciting... almost like he was wrapping up a package just for him with a shiny new bow. Just, uh... much more intimately. Gohan tries not to shiver, tries not to bite his lip, as again, Cumber grinds between his legs, dipping just slightly between the slick folds of his pussy, barely nudging his clit. It makes him jerk and inhale sharply as a tremor runs through his legs. Then Cumber nudges at just the right spot behind his balls that makes him twist some and clutch at his pillow. Unfortunately (or fortunately?) Cumber's arm was in the way, so the halfling ended up hugging the arm and fisting his pillow, shivering and semi-straightening his back with the next pass --

\-- and then finally, fucking finally, Cumber starts to inch his way in, taking it slow. Under normal circumstances, he probably would have threatened Cumber (with a good time, as the massive Saiyan would say) by now. Alas, he actually lets himself feel every detail, his breathing slow and shallow, hitched. He felt the narrow tip first, of course, firm, nudging into him, then the taper to the crown of the head as it spread him steadily. Gohan doesn't seem too aware of the small noises he's making. The soft gasps, the little whines, the, "oooh --"s. Cumber's tail tightens some around Gohan's leg and nudges it up higher, taking full advantage of Gohan's ridiculous flexibility.

After the swollen crown gently, wetly slips in with a soft, audible _pop_ , Gohan can feel the opening of his breeder squeezing and hugging under the head. He hears Cumber hiss, then snort and snuff at his neck as he rolls his hips slowly, working his way deeper into his mate. Again, Gohan felt himself be spread wide -- wider than before as the girth really starts to sink in.

A large, strong hand grips Gohan's thigh and lifts, and a thick, flexed leg wedges partly between his -- even just these small motions made Gohan's breathing labored, and he tried not to peek at his mate, not wanting the jig to be up... even though he's about one hundred percent sure he knows he's awake. There's large teeth at his ankle a moment later after feeling Cumber shift and wondering what he was doing, causing Gohan to whine, flex his foot, press it at the larger Saiyan's face, and pout, despite his eyes still being closed. Cumber snorts, and apparently decides to be a little shit because he licks the bottom of his foot. Then, and only then does Gohan open his eyes and squint at the smirking Cumber with a pout, wiggling his foot as if it would get the saliva off of it. Automatically almost, he reaches to hug his mate's free forearm.

"Hey --" is the only protest Gohan gets out before Cumber leans in and gives a powerful roll of his hips -- watching as Gohan arches and silently cries out underneath him, fingers curling as they dig into Cumber's newly offered arm and the pillow. The displaced Saiyan purrs as he feels the halfbreed squeeze around him and jerk his hips, appreciating the light bulge of his belly, and the literal splits Gohan was able to let his legs be held in with no argument, thumb pressing into a pale thigh, knowing full well it'll probably bruise him for a couple hours... that a mark from his thumb will be left on Gohan's skin for a bit. That pleases him greatly. "-- Cumber --" Gohan breathes, drawing the massive Saiyan's attention.

Cumber hunkers down some, one of Gohan's legs between his own, his other leg still held up as the long-haired Saiyan rolls his hips, his massive, thick tail wriggling in the air much faster than his hips move. Gohan whines as he's scissored into, the muscles in his legs taut and flexing, trembling some. The demi Saiyan's mouth hangs open just a bit, tongue pushing out to rest on his bottom lip -- and peers up at Cumber. Cumber shivers at the intensity in the boy's gaze, letting out a low rumble of a growl as he snaps his hips and bucks into Gohan, who loudly cries out, the toes of both feet spread with the next snap of Cumber's hips and the roll of Gohan's body.

"NnnyyyES!" Gohan cries, shifting to twist his upper half to be more on his back, squeezing and biting at Cumber's forearm, his other hand above his head at the headboard, gripping the poor, creaking furniture. Gohan nearly sobs when Cumber pauses, pouting at him with legitimate tears in his eyes, and the larger Saiyan leans over, back curling just so he can kiss the demi. There was no starting gentle at this phase -- Cumber presses the kiss firm, nips lips, slowly thrusts his tongue into Gohan's mouth. Gohan, who whimpers, and growls playfully, nipping back, stealing his tongue momentarily to suck at it, causing his mate to growl back at him just as playfully.

Gohan's leg is no longer held up in the air, not at the moment, at least, as the back of it cradles around Cumber's hip and the large Saiyan leans on a hand over Gohan, rolling his hips once more in slow, powerful thrusts. Finally, Gohan lets go of the headboard and Cumber's arm to instead hug his neck, moaning and panting into the kiss, little squeaks briefly escaping him when the massive Saiyan pushes at his cervix. Each press at his core has the demi shaking from the weird mix of the pleasure-pain. He wants Cumber to press more, to press deeper, and was getting frustrated again, despite the fuzzy way his head felt. He jerks his hips and tries to pull Cumber closer, growling pitifully this time as he bites at the larger tongue.

Cumber hisses quietly, tail wiggling playfully, almost violently, like he was playing with his prey, "You little brat~" Gohan smiles toothily at him, Cumber's blood on his teeth and lips and chin, and he bats his lashes as if to play innocent. Fine, Cumber decides, what was the term? It takes two to tangle? He thinks that's what it is. Using a large hand, he pushes Gohan back down against the bed, grinning triumphantly at the pout, then slides his hand to pin one of Gohan's arms above his head, "You're in a feisty mood today, aren't you little one?" he gives a hard thrust and makes Gohan toss his head back and bare his throat, arching awkwardly at the partly sideways angle. He cries out, sounding thrilled, his tail arched up and poofed, slick walls spasming and squeezing around Cumber's cock.

"I'm..." Gohan pants, and cries out as the next thrust is a fluid roll of the hips -- Cumber watches Gohan toss his head back again, watches his lashes flutter rapidly, as a deep and lewd moan erupts from him, "... nnnnnot l-littlllle -- hnnng -- f-fuck --" Gohan bites at his own lips, ending his claim on a small whine, "-- can take -- d-deeper --" Cumber cocks an eyebrow, and rolls his hips again, implementing a bit more speed as his own hips make the demi's roll, "-- plEASE!! Want -- deeper -- br-breed me, dammit --" Gohan pants, jerking his hips impatiently, grabbing at the large forearm of his mate that kept him from squishing him under him.

Cumber pauses -- very briefly, and stares down at Gohan -- who stares right back, challenging him and bucking his smaller hips against Cumber, trying to pull him closer with the back of his legs and feet.

And then Gohan tilts his head some, giving him a determined, stubborn, pout. Which, Cumber was already on the edge of just giving him what he wanted, consequences be dealt with later... but... what really pushed him over was the heavy waft of salted caramel that hit Cumber in the face when Gohan had tilted his head to give him such a cute look. The heavy scent was strong, stronger than to just make his head feel good and make him salivate -- it was enough to make his stomach flip flop, heat tingling his nerves.

His mate was entering a damned heat -- and was, apparently, dragging Cumber into a rut right along after him.

Fine. _Fine_ then.

Cumber leans down again, back curled as he licks at that pale neck where he'd left his mark awhile ago, and Gohan arches against him slightly, clinging to his shoulder instead of his arm, his other arm still pinned by Cumber's hand.

"Please please --" Gohan begs, "I c-can take it -- want it -- gimme --" the demi begs, but is abruptly cut off by his own cries as the growl-purring, much larger Saiyan plows into him -- the first push hilting him inside of the younger's womb which causes Gohan to cum, to both squirt against Cumber's thigh, and to shoot streams of his seed off the edge of the bed with each thrust, then has to "suffer" Cumber only pulling back far enough for the crown of his cock to tug at his cervix, "-- fuCK YESH --" his voice hitches and slurs, body trembling. Cumber litters his neck with bites and licks, sucking marks into his neck, his purring, and his growling, unceasing as he mercilessly humps into his mate, loud, wet slaps echoing softly in the room, bouncing off the walls amidst Gohan's hitched cries and screams -- with his giddy, horny giggles.

"You're acting even more whorish right now, aren't you?" Cumber purrs and bites into his own mark on Gohan's neck -- Gohan lets out a short, very happy scream ending in a little giggle, nails drawing red lines across the tougher, darker skin.

"Only -- your whore -- sho good -- Cumberrrr --" it never fails to delight the pureblood when his mate is giddy and excited and _pleased_ because of him, despite the fact that he's not really holding back. This little body was taking him -- extremely willingly. Cumber lifts his head to look Gohan in the eyes, who takes a moment before he's able to peek up at Cumber with little to no effort. Cumber knows he's feeling good. Other than the fact that he's trembling, orgasming, encouraging him, he'd briefly seen little rivulets of milk sliding down his chest -- and then, of course, one of his favorite parts... where Gohan's eyes looked like they had no pupils and were just pure, golden yellow, bright and twinkling, and he swears to whoever will listen, he can practically feel hearts coming off of the younger man. Purring louder, Cumber lets go of Gohan's forearm, holding still just long enough to cradle the back of his head some and stroke his thumb up his cheek, resting it along his cheekbone.

"You'll look amazing, swollen with our cubs~" Cumber growls, and Gohan moans lewdly before Cumber even moves his hips, but lets out a hitched cry when he snaps his hips, "We already know you're a wonderful parent..." he teases, and this time Gohan mewls. He can feel Gohan's tail make a partial look around his elbow as he bucks into him this time, making him bounce slightly along the bed, and listening to him give out a prolonged cry of approval, "They'll be strong..." Gohan's hugging his neck now -- it feels wonderful, with him there, "...and smart..." Cumber bucks his hips, this time not pausing to tease him, eliciting loud cries and hitched moans, "... brave -- beautiful -- _ours_ , Gohan!"

Poor Gohan's frantically trying to nod -- he can tell with the slight bumps the back of his head makes against his palm and fingers. Cumber purrs, pressing their foreheads together -- watching Gohan's eyes go glassy, then focus, the golden yellow prominent enough to make Cumber feel like he was drowning in them as he pounds away fast and hard suddenly. The smaller Saiyan's voice is hitched as he cries out and screams, Cumber watches as Gohan's eyes try to flick down to look between them, feeling Gohan's awe hit _him_ like a ton of bricks. The fullblood mercilessly fucks into Gohan, letting his inhibitions go -- snarling each time he felt the slick muscles inside desperately try to milk his cock, every time Gohan came and edged closer to delirium.

What finally kicks him off the ledge and makes him spill, is a sweet, cute praise of his _name_. Just a cute, sweet praise of, "Oh, _Cumberrrr_ \--" from his sweaty, mewling mate, loud as he had been.

Burying into the much smaller body, he uses his hand cradled at the back of Gohan's head, to guide him into an intense kiss, the younger's moans reverberating through his jaw as each tiny jerk of his hips let him shoot another wallop of cum straight into the awaiting womb. Gohan shook underneath him, mewled into the kiss, so pleasure drunk at the moment that it was no surprised to Cumber that he had control of the kiss. He hunkers down, curling his arm from beside them to around the smaller body, cradling him closer. Until moans turn into loud, vibrating purrs and Gohan's hands are cradling his cheeks, tail petting along Cumber's arm where it held near his elbow, partly bristled. By which point, the older Saiyan isn't sure how much time has passed, but he feels a hot throbbing (that he thinks is probably mutual) around and through his cock. He supposes that's one way to feel a heartbeat.

"Mmm, Cumberrr~" the demi purrs and the larger Saiyan breaks the kiss, only to snort as Gohan rubs his face all over his, "You're like a big ol' teddy bear~"

"I take offense to that." Cumber pretends to sound offended; pretends, because he knows that being this 'teddy bear' that Gohan claims, makes the younger so much eager to cuddle him.

"Youuuu wish you diiiid~" Gohan laughs and licks at one of Cumber's cheek. He wrinkles his nose, trying not to smile as his little mate does, but to no avail, "Mmm... I don't wanna move but we're all sticky -- like reaaaally sticky." there's a pause, and Cumber chuckles, "What? What if we get glued to each other?"

It's then that Cumber lifts his head and sees Gohan's eyes slowly returning to normal, his pupils steadily expanding, but his face definitely flush for who knows how long, "With cum?"

"Yeah -- you know that stuff is potent!" which just earns Gohan a smirk -- and smirk which the smaller demi playfully whaps him for and mutters a small, embarrassed, "Oh you perv --" It was definitely shower time, though, Cumber agrees -- but heats don't typically end after one fucking, even _if_ the carrier gets knocked up from the first attempt. Did this mean shower sex? Oh _heck_ yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Dragon Ball series, Akira Toriyama does. I just do this for fun and because I'm a lil shit.
> 
> Saiyans are Intersex -- a view AlphaLightBearer also has. My interpretation has some differences and some similarities. Go read their work!
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated and welcome!


End file.
